JJ
by kitkaterina
Summary: When Jacky leaves leaves her parents and travels to live with her Aunt Emily in La Push, who knows what will happen. The summary sounds terrible, but its's a great story! Jacob imprint story! This is my first fanfiction, so please leave nice reviews!
1. The Beginning

"I'm leaving!." I yelled furiously, "I'm leaving and never coming back!"

I slammed the door to my bedroom and grabbed my suitcase, randomly stuffing things into it; My hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush and a few changes of clothes. I zipped it up and looked around my room, I would never be here again. I grabbed my laptop and iPhone, placing the chargers into my bag. I started to leave my room, but thought better of it and grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, Blackie, and put him in my bag too.

I could hear my mom crying downstairs and my dad yelling. I cautiously walked down the steps, grabbing my car keys as I neared the front door. I was about to walk out when I felt a hand on my arm. I spun around, my brown hair slicing through the air.

"Jacky, please don't go," my mom pleaded, tears streaming down her face, "We can work this out."

"No we can't. We never have and we never will." I said, my voice cold, my eyes flashing, "I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to make my own choices. I would have left soon enough anyways."

"But where will you go?" my mum asked, her voice quivering.

"I'll find someone that will take me in. I just can't do this anymore. All of the fights, the yelling, I can't do it." And with that I stomped to my car, threw my bag inside, started the engine and drove off. I didn't look back.


	2. Take Off

I drove aimlessly, taking random turns, blind with fury. After twenty minutes, I somehow ended up at the Denver Airport.  
"Damn." I muttered, as I pulled into a parking space. What was I going to do now? I contemplated turning around, and driving back home, but decided against it. That would make me seem weak, and I hated being weak. I could count on one hand how many times I had cried in front of people. I went over a list of people in my head that could take me in for the time being. Aunt Margaret, no she just had twins. Uncle Robert, no he didn't like me very much. Aunt Emily?  
I paused there. I hadn't seen her in years. Aunt Emily and mom had some big falling out, that mom never liked to talk about, but Aunt Emily had always been really nice to me. At least, that's what I remember, I had only been seven at the time.  
I fumbled around in my bag and pulled out my phone. I ran down the contacts list and took a deep breath when I pressed her name. I held the phone up to my ear, praying that someone would pick up.  
"Hello?" said a deep voice.  
"Umm, hi. Is Emily there?"  
"Yeah, one sec. Emily?" I heard the voice call, "Phone's for you."  
There was a fumbling sound and then I heard a female voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Aunt Emily, it's Jacky."  
"Jacky?" she paused, "On my gosh! How are you? I haven't heard from you in forever!"  
"I'm good, sorry that I've been out of touch, it's just my mom..."  
She laughed and I continued.  
"I have a huge favor to ask you. It's okay if I can't but," I steeled my nerves and took a deep breath, "Would it be okay if I came and stayed with you and Uncle Sam for a while. My parents and I just had huge fight and I left, I'm in the Denver Airport." I heard a pause on the other side of the phone, "Aunt Emily?"  
"What? Oh yes, you can come. I was just asking Sam to get the spare bedroom set up for you. When do you think you'll be here?"  
"Probably around 5:00 p.m. It'll take me about three hours to get to Port Angeles."  
"Sure, that's fine. I'll have someone pick you up at the airport. I can't wait to see you!"  
"Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." I said.  
"Of course, anything for family." I heard her say before she hung up.  
I slumped back in my chair with a smile. It was going to work out! Thank goodness my dad worked at United, we got free flights all year round and this was the perfect opportunity to use one!  
An hour later, I was boarding a plane to Port Angeles. I hefted my bag up and threw it into the overhead compartment. I settled down in the chair and turned my phone on. There were four missed calls from my mom and three from my dad. I ignored them and turned my phone off.  
The pilot's voice crackled through the intercom. "Hello, this is your captain speaking. We will be lifting off soon to Port Angeles. Please stay seated while the plane is in motion and enjoy your flight!"  
The intercom shut off and I felt the plane start moving. I shut my eyes and let sleep wash over me as the plane took off.


	3. Coming Home

The plane bumped, and my eyes flew open. Oh great, we were going through turbulence. I checked my watch, it was 4:45. The plane was going to land soon, so I chose to stay awake. I shot Aunt Emily a quick text, saying that I might be a bit late. She texted me back, telling me that that would be fine, and there had been a slight change in plans, so she would be picking me up.  
The plane touched down shortly after and I stood up, stretching. I grabbed my suitcase and rolled it out of the plane. I looked around the airport, scanning the building for Aunt Emily. I found her quickly, with bronze skin and shoulder length black hair.  
I drew closer calling, "Aunt Emily!"  
She spun around and smiled. I winced as I saw the jagged scars that covered one side of her face. They looked like claw marks from her temple to her jawline.  
She walked over to me, her arms held open. As soon as I was close enough, she wrapped me in a big hug. We broke apart and she cupped my face.  
"Jacky, you've grown up so much!"  
I blushed and ducked my head, "Aunt Emily..." I groaned.  
"Sorry Jacky, I didn't mean to embarrass you." she gave me a wicked grin and grabbed my bags, "C'mon, you have to meet everyone at home."  
I followed Aunt Emily to the car and jumped into the passenger's seat. Aunt Emily shifted the car into gear and we started the drive to La Push. We talked idly for most of the ride, about school and work. She avoided talking about my parents and I was grateful for that. Aunt Emily caught me staring at her scars and explained them before I could look away.  
"Sam and I were on a camping trip and I was attacked by a bear. I would avoid talking about it with Sam, he blames himself. I wish he wouldn't, it's not like he could have really controlled it." Aunt Emily looked back at the road and sighed.  
I nodded and looked out of the window. We passed the La Push sign and took a sharp left onto a dirt road. Everything was so green. Back at home, in Colorado, things were green, but nothing like this, and not so much of it. It almost made my eyes hurt.  
I heard the crunch of gravel under the tires and looked up. We were parked in front of a house. The house was painted with red and white shutters and a porch was placed in the front. The windows were washed and the lawn was green with wildflowers scattered everywhere. The house was surrounded by a forest with tall pine trees towering overhead.  
I opened the car door and stepped outside, shivering slightly at the cool breeze. Aunt Emily unloaded my suitcase from the trunk and rolled it along the pathway towards the front door. I followed her and opened the door, walking inside.  
Aunt Emily gave me a quick tour. There was a living room, large kitchen, office, and upstairs there were three bedrooms. The master, spare and guest bedroom. Aunt Emily pulled my suitcase into the spare bedroom and plopped it onto the bed.  
"I'll call you down when it's time for dinner." Aunt Emily said as she started to walk out. She stuck her head back in, "Oh yeah, don't be surprised if there are a lot of boys downstairs at dinner. They stay with Sam and I a lot."  
I nodded and Aunt Emily left. I looked around my new room. It was perfect. A window that showed the forest was cracked open and I could hear birds singing. There was a closet by the window and a desk with an orange lamp. A queen sized bed took up most of the room. It was a four poster bed with white and brown pillows and a matching brown comforter. I flopped down on it, exhausted, and let my eyes slide shut.  
I woke with a start, Aunt Emily was calling me down for dinner. Jeez, how long had I been asleep?  
"Coming!" I yelled. I jumped off of the bed and shut the window. I checked my reflection, smoothing down my brown hair. It fell past my shoulders, with soft waves cascading down my back. I straightened my T-shirt and walked downstairs in my socks. I rounded the corner, heading into the kitchen. Emily and Sam were there, as well as five huge boys. They were all at least six feet tall with huge rippling muscles, and, I suddenly realized, no shirts, They were wearing cut off jeans and no shoes. Weren't they cold? Their skin was a bronze color and they all and cropped black hair.  
Their conversation ceased as they heard my footsteps. I paused, suddenly shy. Aunt Emily saved me, swooping over and giving me a hug.  
"The princess is awake!" she said, smiling.  
"Aunt Emily." I grumbled, blushing.  
She stepped back and was replaced by Sam. He gave me a huge hug.  
"Can't breathe!" I gasped, and he released me, laughing.  
Aunt Emily introduced me, "Boys, this is my niece, Jacky Akhet. Jacky, this is Embry, Quil, Paul, Seth and Jared." They all nodded and smiled or waved in turn. I waved back nervously.  
"Aww, Emily why didn't you tell us about Jacky earlier?" Embry complained, "We could have given her a proper welcome instead of standing here like bunch of idiots."  
"And what, in your mind, is a proper welcome Embry?" Aunt Emily asked.  
"Dunking her in a bucket of water." he said, grinning.  
"That is exactly why. I won't have any guest of mine welcomed like that."  
Everyone laughed, and I found myself chuckling.  
"Well we can give her a second type of welcoming." Embry said.  
"Oh no..." I groaned and Seth smiled at me.  
"A group hug!"  
I tried to protest, but my complaints were brushed aside. Embry hugged me first and then the rest of the boys added on until I felt like I was going to suffocate.  
"Get off me you great lugs." I said, gasping for breath.  
"Aww, c'mon, you know you love us already." Embry grinned.  
I smiled, "People don't let the ones they love kill them."  
The boys could think of no response to that, so they broke apart until only Embry was left hugging me. He squeezed me tightly.  
"Gack! Embry! Somebody help! PLEASE!"  
Everyone laughed and Embry released me, smiling.  
"There," he said, "Feel welcomed?"  
"Yep. Definitely."  
Seth turned towards Aunt Emily. "Jake's coming in soon he just had to umm," he looked at me, "Change, and Leah's staying home tonight."  
She smiled at him, "That's fine."  
The kitchen timer went off.  
"Dinner's ready!" the boys yelled.  
Aunt Emily moved towards the stove and pulled four casseroles out, setting them on the counter.  
"Quil, can you get the table set?" she asked. He nodded and pulled out placemats and silverware.  
Aunt Emily set the steaming casseroles on the table and all of the boys sat down in a chair. I took my seat next to Aunt Emily.  
"Dig in." she said and the boy's eyes lit up. They each cut a huge slice and plopped it onto their plates. I took a considerably smaller piece and started eating.  
"Dang! This is good Aunt Emily!" I said.  
"Yeah, thanks!" the boys chorused. Most of them were on their third slice, while I was only partway through my first.  
"Jeez, How do you eat so much?" I asked after swallowing my bite.  
"What can I say," Paul said, his mouth full, "We're growing boys."  
I laughed and shook my head. When I finished, I helped Aunt Emily clear the table. We washed the dishes together, and the boys kept a steady stream of conversation going. I had just finished drying the last plate, when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Embry yelled, running to the door. He flung it open and smiled, "Jake!"


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, this is an author's note. I hope that you all are enjoying my story. This is my first fanfiction, and it's great to see so much support. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review...it encourages me to continue writing the story. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, it helps me out a lot. I hope that you all will continue to read, because I have some unexpected twists planned, mwahhahha...

Thanks again,

Kat


	5. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, your feedback is much appreciated. A shout-out to ninja princess LW! Thank you so much for reviewing every time...Enjoy the chapter.**

A boy stood at the entrance. He looked like all of the others, but a bit more, thoughtful. His black hair was cropped short and pieces fell in his eyes. He was at least 6'3 and was wearing only cut off shorts. What was with these guys not wearing shirts or shoes?  
Jake walked inside towards the kitchen and I suddenly felt shy again.  
"Anything left?" he asked Aunt Emily hopefully.  
"Yep." she said, pulling out a plate and setting the last piece of casserole on it.  
"Thanks." Jake said, his voice was deep and my stomach fluttered.  
"Jacob, this is Jacky, my niece. Jacky, this is Jacob." Aunt Emily said.  
I walked towards Jacob to shake his hand, but slipped. Darn those stupid socks! I started to fall, but was suddenly caught.  
"T-thanks." I mumbled, blushing. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I looked up. Our eyes met and Jacob's jaw dropped as he stared at me. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, and I found myself not wanting to look away. He apparently didn't either. He stared at me, unblinking, his expression full of awe.  
The boys had stopped talking and were now staring at us.  
"Umm, Jacob?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably. Not that him holding me was uncomfortable, it's just that everyone was watching us.  
"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. You can call me Jake." he said, releasing me, but his gaze lingered on me.  
"Sure thing, Jake." I said, and he grinned.  
The boys all smiled and Sam clapped Jacob on the back.  
"Congrats on the imprint." Jared said, "I'm sure that Kim won't mind having some company."  
"Yeah, Claire will love her." Seth voiced.  
The rest of the boys came around, all congratulating Jacob, giving him high fives and fist bumps. I looked around, confused.  
"Umm, what?" I asked.  
"You'll learn about it soon enough." Aunt Emily said, smiling. "You should probably get to bed, you have school tomorrow!"  
"Wait, what?" I asked, my eyes widening, as I was escorted upstairs.  
"Don't worry about it, everything's taken care of, plus, you already know some people there!" Aunt Emily shut the door, "Goodnight!"  
"Night." I called back and flopped onto my bed. I quickly changed into my pj's and got ready for bed. My phone showed that I had three more missed calls, but I ignored them, and let sleep wash over me. It had been a long day, and I was exhausted.


	6. Clarissa

**Author's Note: Please read and review! I don't have many reviews right now, so I don't know if you want me to continue. I will take any reviews, good or bad!**

**P.S. I haven't been saying this, but I sadly don't own Twilight...**

**ENJOY!**

I woke to a light rapping on my door. For a moment, I forgot where I was. Oh yeah, I remembered. I'm at Aunt Emily's.  
"Jacky?" I heard Aunt Emily call. "Time to get up, you have school today."  
I groaned and she laughed.  
"Just fine more minutes." I said.  
"All right, just know that breakfast is soon, and I'm making pancakes!"  
That got me up. I scrambled out of bed and took a quick shower. I opened my suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans with a green shirt and grey sweatshirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and slipped on my Converse. I grabbed my phone, and a bag and raced downstairs.  
Aunt Emily smiled as she saw me enter the kitchen. "Good morning Jacky!" she said brightly.  
"Morning." I replied, my mouth full of pancake. I finished my bite and swallowed. "Wow, those have got to be the best pancakes that I've ever had."  
Aunt Emily blushed and shook her head. "It was nothing."  
A car honked in the driveway, and I looked up. Jake was sitting in a truck, waving at me. I waved back and then turned towards Aunt Emily.  
"What's he doing here?" I asked.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jake's going to take you to school, I hope that's okay."  
I nodded quickly.  
"Jacob and you are both in eleventh grade, and I thought that you would want to know someone at school."  
"Of course, thanks Aunt Emily." I said, finishing my pancakes and grabbing my bag. "See you later!" I called, running out of the front door.  
"Have a good first day!" Aunt Emily yelled.  
I walked up to Jacob's truck and hopped into the passenger's seat.  
"Erm, hey." I said softly as he began driving, "Sorry for falling on you last night."  
"Don't worry about it. You excited for today?"  
"Not really. I know that I'm going to be targeted as 'the new kid', plus, I don't know anyone here."  
"Well, you know me and the boys, and you'll meet Kim. She's really nice. I'm sure that you'll fit right in." he smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.  
We pulled into the parking lot of La Push High and got out. Jacob walked me up to the office.  
"I'll see you later!" he said, "Good luck!"  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
He laughed, and I walked into the office. I turned to face the lady at the front desk.  
"Hi, I'm Jacky Akhet."  
"Hello there Jacky." she said warmly. She handed me my schedule. "I hope that you have a good first day. If you can't find any of your classes, just ask around!"  
I nodded gratefully and walked out of the office, looking over my schedule. I had English, Science, PE, Lunch, and then Math, History, and Art. I found the English room and took a deep breath before walking in, hoping that no one would notice me. No such luck. As soon as I walked in, every head turned to look at me, and I heard people whispering.  
The teacher looked up and smiled at me. He looked older, with a receding hairline and smile lines fanning out from the corners of his eyes. "Hello there, I'm Mr. Vandor, you must be Jacky Akhet."  
I nodded, immediatly liking him.  
"Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"  
"Umm, well I'm Jacky. I moved here yesterday from Denver, Colorado and yeah, that's it." I finished, looking nervously around the room. A few people chuckled and I smiled faintly.  
"Thank you Jacky. There's an empty seat next to Clarissa." he said, pointing at a gril wearing too much makeup and a short skirt. She glared at me haughitly as I sat down.  
"Hi." I said hesitantly.  
"New girl," she spat, "If you think that you're anything special just because you're not from around here, then think again. I run this school and I don't want you or anything else getting in my way." she paused and applied another layer of bright red lipstick. "Oh, and just to set some ground rules, don't even think about looking at Jacob Black, he's mine."  
I felt a surge of anger run through me, but bit my lip. Who did she think she was? The queen of the world? And Jacob was one of my only friends! I stayed silent for the rest of the class and sighed gratefully when it was over. I stood up to grab my things, but Clarissa "accidentally" knocked them over.  
"Oops." she said sweetly and strode out of the room on four inch heels.  
I groaned and picked them up, mentally flipping her off. Jake was waiting for me outside of the classroom.  
"So how'd it go?" he asked.  
"Terribly," I told him truthfully, " Clarissa said not to look at, or talk to you."  
"Hi Jake." Clarissa said, shooting me a glare and sliding inbetween Jake and I, making sure to bump me. "You know, I'm having a party this weekend. Wanna come?"  
"Actually, I'd rather not. I'm busy this weekend." Jake said angrily, and grabbed my hand, pulling me ahead. "That little bitch." he muttered, trembling slightly.  
"Jake? It's okay, really. She doesn't bother me that much."  
He had stopped shaking now.

"Whatever," he said, gripping my hand tighter, "She shouldn't talk to you like that." he snatched the schedule out of my bag.

"Cool! I have Science, PE, Math and History with you." Jake grinned and I smiled back.  
"So you wanna eat lunch with the boys and I?" he asked.  
"Sure." I said, following him to the science classroom.  
Science was uneventful. We took notes the entire class, and the only reason that I didn't fall asleep was because Jacob slipped me notes during the class. PE was terrible. We played dodgeball, and I must have stumbled or tripped at least five times. Thankfully, Jacob was there to catch me.  
Finally, PE was over and we could go to lunch. Jacob walked with me over to a table where I was happy to see Embry, Quil, Jared and Seth. Sitting next to Jared was a girl. She has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at me, and waved me over. I took a seat next to her.  
"Hey, I'm Kim. You must be Jacky."  
I nodded, "Yep, it's nice to meet you."  
"I'm glad that I have another girl to hang out with. Sometimes talking about cars 24/7 gets a little bit old." she glanced up at Jared and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. They seemed perfect for one another. I could see Jared looking at her lovingly and Kim blushing every time she caught his gaze.  
"So is Jared your boyfriend?" I asked.  
"Yep, we've been together for a while. I used to have a crush on him, but he never seemed to notice me. Then one day, he looked at me in the middle of class and yelled, "Kim's beautiful!" He asked me out the next day, and we've been together ever since. What about you? Ever had a boyfriend?"  
"No," I admitted, "Not really. I had a so called boyfriend in sixth grade, but that relationship lasted about two days, then I was dumped for some cheerleader. Plus, it's middle school, that doesn't really count."  
Kim nodded, laughing softly. "Well Jacob sure seems to like you."  
She glanced meaningfully over at him. I looked up too and blushed when I found Jacob staring at me.  
"Well, I've only known him for two days. You can't seriously expect anything to be going on." I said dismissively, "And anyways, I'm sure that he has girls lined up outside of his house, I wouldn't have a chance."  
"Never say never." Kim said, waggling her eyebrows at me.  
Jacob walked me to the rest of my classes, and I found the thought of Jake and I being more that friends run through my head. SHUT UP! I told myself. It couldn't happen, not in a million years, but I found myself blushing when he looked at me.  
Jake picked me up after school.  
"So how does La Push compare to Colorado?" he asked as I climbed into the passenger's seat.  
"It's just, different. I mean, I miss home, but I could get used to it here. I've made some friends, and Aunt Emily told me that I can say as long as I want." Jacob smiled as I spoke.  
"Why are you here?" he asked, "Not that I don't want you to be here, but still, isn't it a bit odd to just suddenly show up?"  
"Well," I stated, "I had a big fight with my parents and..." I trailed off, suddenly biting back tears. Damn! I wanted to stay strong!  
Jacob pulled into Aunt Emily's driveway, and looked over at me gently.  
I burst into tears. "Sorry." I mumbled.  
"It's okay." I heard Jacob say. I felt two strong arms around me, as Jake shifted me into his lap, hugging me tightly. I sobbed into his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears.  
"Shhh, it's okay. It's all going to be all right." Jake said. I curled closer to him, comforted by his warmth.  
I slowly stopped crying, but Jacob continued to press me into him, tracing small circles on my back. It all felt so, right, when he was a round, but eventually I pulled back and grabbed my bag.  
"I should probably be getting inside, Aunt Emily will be wondering where I've gone."  
"Just know that I'm always here for you." Jake said.  
I nodded, and shut the door, walking inside.  
"Where have you been?" Aunt Emily demanded as I walked in, before seeing the red rims around my eyes.  
"Oh Jacky, are you okay?"  
I nodded and allowed myself to be pulled into a hug.  
"I think that I'm going to go to bed early." I said, walking upstairs. I vaguely remember someone tucking me in before I fell asleep.


	7. Maxamillion

**Please...Please...Please. Anyone review, I'm getting really desperate here. PLEASE HELP ME! Give me some feedback on this chapter. I've only had one, well, two people review so far. ninja princess LW always reviews, so a shoutout to her, and browneyedgurl790 reviewed once as well, thanks! I don't care if your review is just three words long, I just need feedback! I'm also going to start a new story. It's a Paul imprint story, if you like what is here, please check it out as well! It's called I Hate to Love You...**

**Enjoy!**

**Kat**

The sun crept through the window, flooding my room with light.  
"Uggghhh!" I groaned as the sun reached my eyes. I was beginning to settle back into sleep when my darn alarm went. Coldplay filled the room.  
"All right!" I yelled to no one in particular, "I'm getting up!"  
I slapped my alarm off and threw on some pants and a light grey shirt. I grabbed a black jacket on the way out.  
Aunt Emily was bustling around the kitchen. She looked up as I came into the kitchen.  
"Hey Jacky. Did you sleep well?"  
I nodded, covering a yawn.  
"Good, is cereal okay?"  
I nodded again and grabbed some Cheerios. I ate quickly, not wanting my cereal to become soggy. I rushed upstairs and brushed my teeth before hearing Jake's truck honk and running back downstairs.  
"Have a good day!" Aunt Emily yelled as I ran out of the door.  
"See you!" I called over my shoulder, jumping into the passenger's seat.

Jake looked over at me and grinned.

"Good morning Jacky."

"Morning!" I said brightly, smiling back at him. Geez! What was with this guy? I barely knew him and I already was so comfortable with him. He was my best friend. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

Jacob walked me to the English classroom and we chatted the whole way easily, as though we had known each other for years.

Mr. Vandor poked his head out of the door.

"Hey lovebirds," he said, "You coming in?"

I blushed and nodded. Jake chuckled slightly.

"Shut up," I told him, "I'm not in love with you."

"Not yet." he muttered, but before I could respond, Mr. Vandor pulled me inside.

I walked over to my seat and shifted my chair as far away from Clarissa as possible.

"Eeeew," she said in a sugary sweet voice, "Like, what are you wearing? Rags?"

"At least I'm wearing something." I said under my breath.

"Knock it off Clarissa." someone said, and I looked up. A boy with light brown hair and blue eyes smiled at me.

"Hey, I'm Maddox, but you can call me Max. I'm assuming that you're Jacky."

"Yep." I nodded.

"Sorry about Clarissa, she can be a real bitch sometimes." Max glanced over at Clarissa, she ignored him.

I nodded in agreement and he laughed. Clarissa looked up and glared at him beofre reapplying her bright red lipstick.

Mr. Vandor cleared his throat and Max walked back to his desk.

"Today we're going to be learning about..." he began, and I zoned out, waiting for class to be over.

Time seemed to move slowly until the end of class. I almost found myself falling asleep, until the bell rang. I slowly stretched and was about to gather my things when someone swooped them off of my desk. I looked up, startled.

"Hi Jacky," Max said, grinning, "Mind if I carry your stuff?"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice." I laughed. I stood up, and followed him out of the classroom.

Jacob was leaning against the wall next to the doorway when I came out. His eyes lit up when I walked towards him, but turned stormy when he saw Max. They made eye contact and the grin on Max's face fell.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Jacky." he said, handing my books back to me.

"See ya Max, thanks!" I said brightly to Max as he strode away.

"What the heck was that for?" I started to say, rounding on Jacob, but suddenly, my voice was muffled as I was pressed against Jacob's chest. Jake's arms wrapped around me and I leaned in closer, but suddenly flinched back.

"What?" Jake asked, his eyes frantically searching mine.

"Nothing." I said, laughing slightly, "You're just really hot. I mean..." I blushed and Jacob hugged me again. He rested his chin on the top of my head and I could feel his body shaking with laughter.

"Ahem," a snotty voice said, "What are you doing with MY Jacob Black?" Clarissa stood in the hallway, taking in Jake and I.

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I stumbled over my words, "Well...ummm...I..."

Jacob came to my rescue, looking furious, "What do you mean 'you Jacob' there is no way that I would even look at you over Jacky."

"We'll see about that." Clarissa huffed, turning on her heel and striding away.

Jacob bent down and grabbed my books.

"I can carry them..." I said, but Jake shook his head, smiling.

"You deserve to get spoiled every once and a while." he said as he grabbed my hand, twining our fingers together.

****

Again, please review, anyone and everyone!


	8. Cliff Diving

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I have now set it so that there can be guest viewers as well! I don't want to sound whiny, because some people have been reviewing, but compared to the number who have favorited and began following the story, there are not very many reviews. I've written the next chapter, but I need three reviews before I post it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Kat**

**P.S. I haven't been saying this, but I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I only own the plot and the characters that you don't recognize from Twilight.**

The rest of the week was, for the most part, uneventful. Max and I joked around, while Clarissa shot me evil glares. Before I knew it, it was Saturday, I had been in La Push for almost a week!  
I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, my blankets still clutched around me. My hair was messy and my pj's were rumpled. I walked downstairs in my socks, yawning.  
"The princess is awake!" Aunt Emily exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was mixing a bowl of pancake batter. I could see bacon sizzling in a pan on the stove, and I grabbed the carton of orange juice.  
I was beginning to pour the orange juice when two hands covered my eyes.  
"Guess who." a deep, rumbling voice said.  
"Jake." I said, groaning.  
He smiled, and removed his warm hands. I finished pouring the OJ and gave Jake a glass. I sipped my OJ and laughed as I watched Jacob down is in two gulps.  
"Hungry?" Aunt Emily asked, smiling at us.  
"Very." we said together.  
Aunt Emily served us. I had three pancakes and two pieces of bacon. Jacob had twelve pancakes and who knows how many pieces of bacon. When we were finished Jacob groaned, patting his stomach.  
"I think that, for the first time in a long time, I'm full."  
Aunt Emily smiled at him. "I'm glad that you liked them."  
Jacob nodded and turned to face me.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come with the guys and I today, We're going cliff diving."  
I looked at him questioningly.  
"Please Jacky, " he begged, "It'll be Kim's first time too."  
I sighed and nodded, "When are we going?"  
"Whenever you're ready." Jacob replied.  
"K, I'll be down in a minute." I yelled as I ran up the stairs. Thankfully I had packed a swimsuit; it was dark green with white swirls. I pulled it on and put some jeans and a sweatshirt over it. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a loose braid. I hopped back downstairs, and Jake smiled as he saw me approach.  
"Let's go." he said. I nodded and Aunt Emily waved at us as we drove off.  
"So, where are we going?" I asked, glancing over at Jacob.  
"The cliffs over First Beach."  
The odds were definetly not in my favor today. The cliffs were tall, menacing, and the ocean below was a murky, cold blue. The sky was overcast and I was freezing, even in my sweatshirt.  
Jacob pulled his truck over to the side of the road behind a bunch of other parked cars and we got out. As soon as I left the car, I started shivering, Jacob noticed, and pulled his sweatshirt off. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
I tried not to stare at his chest and forced myself to look at his face, blushing.  
"Aren't you cold?" I asked as Jacob helped me pull the sweatshirt on.  
"Nope, I run hot." his skin touched mine, and it felt like it was burning up.  
"Jeez, I'm jealous of you."  
His expression turned grim and he smiled darkly, "If only you knew."  
"What?" I started to say, but was interrupted by Kim.  
"YAY! Jacky you're here!" she said, smiling as she hugged me.  
I smiled back at her, "So Jared made you come?"  
"Yep, he said that I need to suck it up and just go, but I still don't want to."  
I nodded in agreement as I peered over the cliff's edge, and tried to imagine jumping off. I shuddered at the thought.  
"You still cold?" Jacob asked worridely.  
I shook my head, "Just nervous."  
Jacob reached for my and and pulled me towards the rest of the boys.  
"Ready to do this thing?" Embry called at me. He had already taken his shirt off, and was dressed in cut off shorts.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." I mumbled as I pulled of my sweatshirts, grimacing as a blast of cold air hit me. Jacob was already in his shorts, and he pulled me closer. I pressed into him, comforted by his warmth.  
"All right Jacky, this is how it's done!" Embry yelled as he jumped off of the cliff. I peered over the edge, watching him do flips and spins, before hitting the water with a splash. Embry's head popped back up and he grinned, motioning for the boys to follow suit. One by one, Paul, Seth and Quil jumped in.  
"Honey, I don't think that I want to do this." Kim said to Jared under her breath, but before he could respond, Jacob pushed them both over the edge.  
I could hear Kim's terrified scream, and then a splash as she and Jared hit the water. Jared's head popped up and he pulled Kim above the water. She gripped onto him, still yelling at Jacob as Jared comforted her.  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked Jacob, punching him in the arm.  
"Well, she wasn't going off on her own, and I know that Jared wouldn't make her do anything that she didn't want. I just gave them both an extra 'shove' in the right direction." he grinned at me, and I stuck my toungue out.  
"So I guess that we're next." I said, looking nervously over the edge at the crashing waves that lay below.  
"Yep." Jacob said, and suddenly, I was flying. I felt my heart become stuck in my throat as I watched the waves come closer and closer. I somehow managed to plug my nose before I hit the freezing water below.  
I kicked back up to the surface, gasping for air.  
"You big fat meanie!" I yelled at jacob as he dove off of the cliff.  
Jake executed three perfect somersaults, and one twist before effortlessly diving into the water. I was still yelling at him, when I realized that he hadn't surfaced.  
"Jake?" I asked, swimming over to where he had landed, "Jake, are you okay?"  
I was suddenly worried, as I tried to decipher what was under the murky blue water. The cold finally set in and I began shivering violently, my teeth chattering together. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to stay warm, while searching for Jacob.  
"Care to let me help?" a rumbling voice whispered in my right ear.  
I spun around to see Jacob floating lazily behind me.  
"Jake!" I yelled, and flung myself at him, pushing us both underwater. When we surfaced he grinned at me, and laughed.  
"Miss me?"  
"Jacob Black!" I said in my sternest voice, "You almost made me have a heart attack!"  
I shivered again and Jacob pulled me to his chest. We slowly made our way over to where the boys and Kim were waiting. Kim ran at me as soon as she spotted me, flinging a towel over my shoulder.  
"Jacky!" she exclaimed, "Are you okay? Are you warm enough?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, wrapping the towel closer. I was suddenly aware of Jacob as he wrapped his arms around me. I shivered, drawing closer to him.  
Kim seemed to have noticed Jacob's arrival as well.  
"What the hell was that for?" she yelled, "You know that I didn't want to go and..." she trailed off as Jared wrapped his arms around her, and planted a kiss on her lips.  
"It's okay babe, you're fine."  
She nodded, but stuck her tounge out at Jacob before pulling Jared farther down the beach.  
I sighed as I watched them, a pang of jealousy lodging itself in my chest.  
"What is it?" Jacob asked, following my gaze.  
"It's just that, well..." I blushed and ducked my head, "That I could find true love too. I mean, I know that when you're a teenager relationships apparently don't mean anything, but the way that he looks at her, it's as though the whole world is centered around her." I finished and glanced up at Jacob.  
"If only you knew." he murmured, nodding thoughtfully. I looked quizzically at him, but he just shook his head, "I'll tell you another time."  
I nodded and leaned closer into him.  
"Jacky!" Jacob said sharply, suddenly worried, "Your lips are blue!"  
"I don't feel cold anymore." I told him truthfully.

**READ AND REVIEW! Remember, 3 reviews until I post again!**


	9. I don't know what I would do without you

**A/N: YAY! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter's short, so I'm only asking for two reviews until I post the next one!**

**Thanks again,**

**Kat**

"Still..." he said, and traced my lips with one of his fingers.  
I felt a sudden urge to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him, but I suppressed it. I didn't want to ruin this, like I had so many things. I pulled back.  
"C'mon, we should go." I said abruptly.  
Jacob looked hurt, but nodded and led me back to the truck. We drove home in silence. When we pulled up in front of Aunt Emily's house, Jacob tried to say something, but I opened the door and ran inside.  
I burst through the front door in tears.  
"Jacky honey, how'd it go?" Aunt Emily started to ask, but trailed off.  
She wrapped me into a hug, and I sobbed into her apron, soaking it with tears. Eventually, I stopped crying and Aunt Emily led me into the kitchen.  
"What happened?" she asked softly, "Did he hurt you?"  
I shook my head, "No, he would never hurt me, but that's what I'm afraid of." I blew my nose before speaking again, "I don't want to hurt him. That's what I'm scared of. I mean, look at my parents, they only fight because of me. Maybe I shouldn't have been born." I started crying again.  
"Oh Jacky, you would never hurt him, and Jake would never hurt you. Don't blame yourself for your parents fighting, it's not your fault. Plus, I still love you, I'm glad that you were born." Aunt Emily smiled, and I nodded.  
"Well, I probably look like a mess now." I said, wiping away my tears.  
I walked upstairs and splashed some water on my face, before changing into my pj's. When I walked back downstairs, I was surprised to see Jacob sitting at the kitchen counter.  
"Jake?" I asked hesitantly. He looked up, and got out of his chair.  
"Jacky? I'm so sorry, what did I do?" he started to say, but I ran across the room and flung myself into his arms. Jacob caught me easily and spun me around. We stopped spinning, and I looked up, grinning.  
"You did nothing wrong. I guess I was just worried that I would hurt you." I said truthfully.  
"Hurt me? No way," he said as he pulled me close, "I don't know what I would do without you."

**Remember, only two reviews!**


	10. How can I compare?

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I love seeing your feedback and support. I apologize for the short chapters, but i promise that the next one will be longer!**

**Three reviews until I post again!**

**Kat**

That night, after Jacob had left, and I was in bed, I replayed the words over and over in my head. He didn't know what he would do without me. Well, I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my best friend, and a bit more. I thought over the past week and realized that, try as I might not to, I was falling for him. I fell asleep, a smile etched on my face.  
"But I can't compare with a she wolf who has brought me to my knees." She Wolf by David Guetta pounded through my room. I slapped my alarm off and groaned, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I got up. I pulled the blinds on my window, and sighed as I heard thunder boom in the distance. By the time I got downstairs, a steady drizzle of rain was splattering onto the ground. I pulled my hair into a loose braid over my right shoulder, grabbed a granola bar, and ran to Jacob's truck. When I finally reached the car, and pulled myself into the passenger's seat, rain was pelting down on the window shield.  
I sank down lower in the seat, enjoying the warmth. My hair was damp, and I patted it down self-conciously when Jacob looked at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
He smiled, "You cold?"  
I suddenly realized that I was shivering.

"Damnit." I muttered, I had forgotten to grab a coat!

At a stop sign, Jacob paused the truck and reached behind my chair. After a minute of searching around, he smiled and sat back up. A sweatshirt was thrown into my lap. I grabbed it, and pulled it on. It was a plain gray with "La Push Werewolves" written across the back in green lettering. (The Werewolves were our football team).

"I love the werewolves!" I exclaimed.

I saw Jacob stiffen beside me momentarily.

"You okay?" I asked, touching his arm lightly, he immediatly relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jacob assured me, shaking his head.

We pulled into the parking lot, and Jacob grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the nearest building. I blushed at his touch. I had grown so used to having him around, but every time that we were together, I still felt a flutter in my stomach. Jacob turned to look at me, his eyes shining. I grinned at him, he hadn't let go of my hand. Jacob reached up, and brushed rain drops out of my hair. I suddenly realized how close we were, if I leaned a bit forward...

"Ahem." someone said impatiently. Jacob and I drew apart, and I saw his cheeks redden.

"And just what do you think you're doing with Jake, Jacky?" It was Clarissa. I groaned internally, but forced myself to look straight at her. Clarissa's brow was furrowed, and her glossed lips were pursed. She was wearing a pair of outrageously high heels. I looked down at my beaten up Converse and jeans, biting my lip. How could I compare with someone like Clarissa?

**Remember, three reviews until I post again!**


	11. Clarissa's Kiss

**A/N: YAY! Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed. It still seems so crazy that people actually want to read and comment on my writing, I LOVE IT! I really do apologize for the chapter's lengths, it's just that I'm pretty busy, but I still want to update soon, so the chapters end up short. Three reviews until I post again!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, I ONLY WON THE PLOT, AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

**-Kat**

"Ummm." I started, blushing furiously.  
Jacob came to my rescue. "I was just helping Jacky warm up. Jeez, lay off Clarissa."  
I realized that our hands were still grasped together, and I gently untwined my fingers from his.  
"I'll see you later Jacob." I said, and rushed off to English class, ducking my head.  
I was quiet all throughout class, and shook my head when Max asked me if something was wrong. By the time that class was over, I was ready to apologize to Jacob. I walked out of the classroom, expecting to see Jacob leaning by the door, but he wasn't there.  
"That's odd." I said out loud, but shook my head. He was probably already in class. I was almost at the science classroom, when I heard voices coming from an empty classroom next to it.  
"C'mon Jake." I froze when I heard Clarissa's voice, and then Jacob's.  
"Please," he was saying, "Please."  
I walked closer to the door and peered inside. My heart broke when I saw what was happening. Jacob was pressed up against the wall and Clarissa was tracing circles on his shoulders as she kissed him. She drew back and Jacob looked up. His eyes caught mine, and his face fell.  
I suddenly felt disconnected from the world. I heard a faint "thump", and was surprised to see that I had dropped my bag. Tears were streaming down my face as I hurtled out of the building and into the rain. I couldn't feel anything, except for the cold, and I ran away as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going. I only knew that I had to get as far away as I could.  
Eventually, I slowed down, still sobbing. I crumpled to the forest floor, rain splashing in puddles around me. My hair was soaking, and my jeans were wet, pinching my legs.  
How could he have done this to me? He told me that he hated Clarissa. He had promised not to hurt me, but his promises were empty, and I felt as though the ground had been torn from under my feet. I put my head inbetween my knees, rocking as I curled into a ball.  
I don't know how long I cried for, but eventually the forest became darker, and I became colder. I wrapped the sweatshirt that I was wearing closer around me, but then realized that it was his. I threw it off in disgust, shivering.  
"Poor, poor child." My head snapped uo at the velvety voice. A beautiful man was standing a few yards away, walking closer.  
"Whatever could be wrong, Jacky?" he crooned.  
"Well, I..." I trailed off, my eyebrows furrowing, how did he know my name?  
The man chuckled slightly, his white teeth glinting against pale skin. He drew closer, and I cautiously got up, grabbing a rock and holding it behind me. This all felt wrong, there was something almost inhuman about his beauty. And the way he was walking, it was as though he was stalking some sort of prey.  
I raised my rock and he laughed again.  
"That won't do anything to me." he said. He was only a few feet in front of me. I threw the rock at him, it glanced off of his shoulder. He looked offended, but not hurt.  
"You shouldn't have done that." he said, and suddenly lunged.  
I ducked, turning and sprinting as fast as I could. I saw a white blur to my right, and skidded to a halt as he appeared in front of me.  
"I don't want to hurt you." he crooned.  
I feint left, and ran right. He was confused for a second, but picked up on my trail again. I ran as fast as I could, my gut was telling me that I had to get away, but where to? I paused for a breath, and immediately regretted it.  
I was suddenly pinned to the ground. The man's cold body pressed up against mine.. He smiled and I saw a glint of sharp teeth. I tried to squirm, but to no avail, he was strong, and held me under him. I stiffened as I felt his cold lips press against my neck. My pulse raced and his lips curved upward.  
"Scared are we?" he said, leaning back over my neck. His teeth grew closer and closer, and I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing or pain. Suddenly, the man was thrown off of me. I opened my eyes. The man was crouched by a tree, his muscles tensed.  
I looked in the other direction and gasped. A giant russet colored wolf was standing by a moss covered boulder. The man and wolf started circling each other. In a sudden flash, they were upon one another. I heard snarling and screams. Two more wolves arrived, and, after looking at me, they dove into the fight.  
There were tearing sounds, and I looked away, not wanting to see what had happened. When I looked up again, two wolves, and the man had dissapeared. The russet wolf was now looking at me intently. I should have been afraid, but I wasn't. I walked closer to it, and reached my hand out. The wolf walked a few steps forward, and pressed its nose into my hand. I laughed, and it cocked its head.  
"You're beautiful." I cooed, and stroked its head.  
The wolf leaned into me.  
"You're just liked a big dog." I teased, letting my hands run through his fur. I sat down on a rock near the wolf, still petting it. The wolf whined, and suddenly ran off. It looked back at me once, before sucking behind a tree.  
For some reason, I felt as though the wolf wanted me to stay where I was. I waited patiently. The rain had stopped, and although I was still cold, I was no longer wet. I peered at the tree, and gasped when I saw who appeared behind it.  
"Jacob?"


	12. The Truth

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update! Thank you soo much so everyone who reviewed, it means the world to me.** **Three reviews until I update again!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ONLY THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**Thanks, **

**Kat**

"Jacob?" I asked hesitantly, "There was a wolf and..." I trailed off as my anger returned,  
"Oh my god, how could you..." but suddenly Jacob rushed forward.  
His arms wrapped around me, and he pulled my body to his.  
"Jake?" I started to ask, but suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine. My anger washed away, and my lips melded against his. They fit perfectly together. I strengthened the kiss, pulling him closer to me. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart, breathing hard.  
"Jacky? Oh my god Jacky, I'm so sorry. Clarissa kissed me before I could do anything. I'm so sorry, I would never dream of hurting you."  
I stood on my tiptoes, and kissed him softly.  
"It's okay, I forgive you." I whispered.  
Jacob sighed in relief, and hugged me tighter. Then he reached down, and grabbed my hand.  
"Jacky, there's something that I need to explain to you." he said, and took a deep breath, staring intently at me.  
"Ookay." I gestured for him to start.  
He sat down, and pulled me onto his lap.  
"Jacky, I'm, I'm werewolf." he looked at me again, and I laughed.  
"Yeah right." I said, but then stopped when I saw that he was being serious. "Wait, so that wolf, that was you?"  
He nodded, and I let the information sink in. It all fit together if I thought about it. How tall he was, the strength, the way that he tensed when I talked about werewolves.  
"Wait, but what about the other wolves?" I asked.  
"Oh, that was Embry and Quil. We're in a pack. Sam's the alpha, I'm beta and Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared and Leah are the others."  
"Leah?"  
"Yep, she's the mystery of the pack."  
I laughed, and he relaxed.  
"So you're not mad at me?" he asked.  
"Of course not! Why would I be mad?"  
"Well, Kim didn't take it so well."  
"Wait, she knows?"  
"Yep, all of the imprints do." he said.  
"What's an imprint?" I asked.  
Jacob suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said hurriedly.  
"Thanks Jacky, I'll tell you another time, I promise."  
I nodded, and he pulled me closer. I fell asleep on his shoulder, his fingers tracing patterns on my arms.

I had a strange dream that night...  
I was running, a white silk dress whipped around my legs. I suddenly recognized the place, it was the forest behind Aunt Emily's house. The trees were whipping past me in a blur, and I was breathing hard. I could feel a dark shadow bearing down on me, and I tried to run faster, but I slipped, stumbling over a tree root. I struggled to get up, but it was raining, and I couldn't find purchase on the muddy ground. I fell back against a tree trunk, gasping as I looked up. A tall, pale person was striding forward. She had dyed blonde hair, high heels and her sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight. She walked closer, smiling.  
"Hey bitch, I'll see you in hell." She walked closer, and I realized that her eyes were red. I tried to scream, but no sound came out.  
"Bye Jacky." she said, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to be over.


	13. Mom and Dad

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed... I love you all! Three reviews until I update again! Good karma to all of those who review!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

**Thanks,**

**Kat**

I woke up in my bed, gasping, a sheen of sweat over my skin. I looked at my surroundings, I was back in my bed, (Jacob must have moved me), my sheets bunched around me. My pillow had been thrown off of the bed, and I was laying in the center of my mattress. I looked up at my alarm clock, 7:00 a.m. I settled back into my bed, clutching onto sleep, but I was too late. Once I was up, I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. I groaned, and rolled off of the bed, and onto the floor. I was shaken by my dream, it had seemed so real... I shook my head, trying to clear it. What was I thinking?  
I slowly got dressed, pulling on some black skinny jeans, and a fuzzy pink sweater. I grabbed my phone, and turned it on. The screen showed that I had seven missed calls from my parents. They were probably really worried. I mean, they didn't know where I was, unless Aunt Emily had told them I partially hoped that she had told them, just to avoid confrontation.  
I decided to check my voicemail. I listened to the first two messages. My mom was crying on the other side of the line.  
"Jacky, please come home, I'm worried, we're worried." she said, but then she started sobbing again, and had to hang up. The next one was similar. The third one however, was different. It was my dad this time, and he sounded irritated, as though he didn't want to talk to me at all.  
"Jacky, Aunt Emily told us that you're staying with her," there was a sob in the background, "Shut up Miere!" my dad growled, before hanging back up. Well, I guess Aunt Emily had told them, but my parents were still arguing. I thought that, once I left, they wouldn't have anything to argue about anymore. Appearently, I was wrong.  
The fourth message started, it was my mom. She had managed to control herself more. She wasn't sobbing, but I could hear that her breath was shaky. "Honey? Your dad and I, we're, we're getting a divorce." She hung up abruptly.  
I burst into tears. What? What? This was not happening. Other kids parents got divorced, not mine. I listened to the fifth message, trying to control my sobs. I was curled up against the corner of my bed, my phone pressed to my ear.  
"Jacky?" my mom's voice was saying, "Jacky? Something's not right. I feel all cold, and your dad won't answer when I call him. Please pick up honey, Please!" she hung up. That was odd, my dad never failed to pick up his phone.  
Then the sixth message started. All that I could hear was a fumbling sound, and then a high pitched scream. A woman's scream I realized. A new wave of sobs thundered over me, Was my mom okay? Was my dad okay? I wasn't sure. The last message began, and I froze. The voice was not my mom or dad's. It was the same cold, velvety voice of the woman in my dreams.  
"Jacky," it was saying, "Jacky, I'm coming for you next. I'm sorry about your parents, it;s just that I was soooo hungry, and they tasted amazing. They're gone Jacky. Gone. Watch your back!" The voice giggled, and there was a faint "click" as they hung up.  
I curled closer to myself as my body racked with sobs. My phone dropped to the floor by my feet, forgotten. My head throbbed from crying so much, but I could not surpress the tears as they streamed down my face. I heard faint footsteps near my bedroom door, but I did not look up to see the person that walked in. I felt cold all over.  
I felt someone crouch down beside me.  
"Jacky?" they asked, but then stopped when they saw my tearstained face."Jacob!" they yelled, and ran back downstairs to find him. Jacob came rushing into the room seconds later. He took one look at me, and swept me into his arms. I curled closer into him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.


	14. A Change of Events

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love you guys... here's the next chappie, hope you like it! Three reviews until I update again!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I only own the characters that you don't recognize, and the plot.**

**Thanks!**

**Kat :)**

We stayed huddled in my bed for hours. Eventually, my sobs subsided, but I stayed pressed against Jacob.

"Jacky?" he asked hesitantly, "What happened?"

I looked up at him, feeling as though I was going to cry, but I couldn't, I was drained of tears. "My, my parents. They, they're dead."

His face went black, he was shocked.

"Are you sure?" he said, disbelieving.

I nodded into his chest as more tears began falling down my face. Jacob held me tightly, rocking me back and forth, and whispering soothing words in my ear.

When I calmed down again, I turned my head to look up at him. Jacob was staring intently down at me. I smiled weakly at him. He handed me a tissue, and I blew my nose. I started to get up to throw it away, but he pulled me back to him, snatching the tissue from my hand. Jacob aimed at the trashcan, and threw it, smiling as it landed neatly in the bottom of the trashcan.

"Jacky?" Jacob said softly.

I looked up into his serious eyes, "Yes?"

"I have a question to ask you, you don't have to answer now, but I need to know."

"What is it?"

"How did you find out? About your parents I mean."

"Can I tell you later? I don't think that I'm up to it right now." I said hesitantly, biting my lip.

"Of course." Jacob said, as he ran his finger under my eyes, wiping away tears.

"I just wish that I hadn't left. Maybe if I had stayed, they would still be alive. And I wish that," I sniffled, "I could have apologized. That we would have made up before they died."

Jacob nodded and I sighed into his chest, closing my eyes. We stayed curled together until I started yawning. The sun had gone down, and I was exhausted from crying so much. Aunt Emily had offered some soup earlier in the day, but I had denied. I wasn't hungry.

Jacob got up, sliding me off of his lap, I started to protest, missing his warmth, but he put a finger to my lips.

"You should change." he said, finding my pj drawer and flinging a shirt, and a pair of flannel pants my way. I caught them, and he smiled.

"I'll be back in a second." he assured my before walking back downstairs. I heard the front door slam, and a russet colored wolf appeared in the backyard, it sped off into the trees, and I turned away from the window sighing.

I washed as much of the red rims that circled my eyes away, and pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. I grabbed my pjs and slipped into them before jumping into my bed. I had just started to get comfy, when there was a light rapping sound at my window. I propped myself up onto my elbows and smiled when I saw Jacob perched on my windowsill. I signaled to him that it was unlocked, and he nodded, slipping inside.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, once he has shut the window, and was sitting on my bed.

"I had to change." he said, and I blushed when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I averted my eyes from his chest, grabbing his hand to pull him closer. I threw my bed covers off and Jacob's eyes lit up, as he realized that I had changed my pjs from what he had originally given me. I had decided to wear some very short shorts, and an old school t-shirt that was a bit tight. I hadn't realized that this was any different from my other outfit, but Jake apparently thought otherwise. I could feel a hard bulge growing next to my right thigh. I blushed, ducking my head. Jacob flipped me over effortlessly so that I was facing him.

"I love you Jacky. I love you so much that my heart hurts whenever I'm away from you, and I would do anything to keep you happy. I would die for you. I love you so much." he said, and he kissed me. I gasped when I felt his tounge trace my lips, and I cautiously let him in. Our tounges danced, and I tangled my hands in his hair.

When we pulled back, we were both panting, and my cheeks were flushed. I hadn't realized until now that I was straddling Jacob, but sure enough, my hips were pressed together, and there was a bulge pressing against my crotch.

"You are so goddamn sexy." Jacob growled between kisses. I blushed again, my breathing heavy. Jacob's finger stayed, tracing along my back, and down my legs.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked, his voice husky, and I nodded, my face reddening furiously. "I love you so much." he said.

"I love you too." I murmured, and sealed it with a kiss.


	15. I Could Get Used to This!

**A/N: YAYYYYYYYY! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed...I love you all so much! Also a quick shoutout to ninja princess LW who has supported me all the way! Don't worry, this is not the last chapter! We still have a long way to go... I'm also thinking abput writing a sequel..Thoughts on that anyone? I'm apologize for my chapters being so short recently, but I've been really busy... Some big events are coming up, so please read and review! Three reviews until I post again!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks!**

**Kat**

When I woke up, the first thing that I realized, was that I was hot, and stuck. The second thing that I remembered was last night's events, and I blushed, Jacob's arm was flung over my shoulder, my head was laying on his chest. Jeez, I need to take a shower I thought. My hair had kinks in it, and my pjs were ruffled. It probably didn't help that my skin felt tight from my crying fest the day before.  
I tried to lift Jacob's arm off of me, but he just pulled me closer. I sighed, and attempted to squirm out of his grasp. That didn't work either. I groaned, there were only two options left. Either wait until he got up, or...  
I leaned closer to him until our lips met, and kissed him. Jacob's eyes flew open, and I felt his mouth curve into a smile under mine. He chuckled when we broke apart.  
"Jeez, I could get used to waking up like that." he said.  
I punched him in the chest, 'Lemme go. I have to take a shower."  
He nodded, but planted one last kiss on my lips before letting me go.  
I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the water. I looked in the mirror. I was, as expected, a mess. My hair had come out of its bun in places, and my cheeks were flushed. I sighed, and pulled off my clothes, dropping them to the floor in a pile. I hopped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe my muscles.  
I finished the shower, and pulled my hair into a braid, which I coiled on top of my head into a bun. I told Jacob to cover his eyes, as I put on a t-shirt and jeans. When I was done, Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me, grinning.  
"I love you Jacky." he said.  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most."


	16. Sick Day?

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Here's the next chapter, review and tell me what you think is going to happen...**

**Remember, three reviews until I post again!**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Thanks!**

**Kat**

Three weeks had gone by since that day. I had flown back to Colorado with Aunt Emily for my parents funeral. I was numb during the entire procession. After the funeral was over, we came back to La Push. Aunt Emily had become my legal guardian, and I was going to live with her and Sam permanently now. Before we came back, I visited my house to get my belongings. My parents death had been explained to the public as hearts attacks, but I knew better. They had been killed by a vampire.  
A vampire that was now hunting me. Jacob, Embry, Sam, Quil, Seth, Paul, and even Leah had agreed to protect me. I felt bad, putting them in danger, but they assured me that they would be fine, and that I was part of their family now. I tried to protest, but they wouldn't budge, they were protecting me, and that was final.  
I snapped back to the present as another wave of nausea churned through my body. I clutched the sides of the toilet as I retched my breakfast up. I had been sick for the last week or so. The sickness, which I thought was the flu, had lasted longer than any other flu that I had ever experienced.  
Aunt Emily was taking me to the doctor today. I didn't want to go, but Aunt Emily was stubborn. I would go, and that was final. I puked again at the thought. I heard footsteps behind me, and a large warm hand began rubbing my back.  
"Jacky? You okay?"  
"No." I said to Jacob as I felt another wave of nausea rush through me.  
"Jacky, baby. I'm so sorry. Are you going to the doctor's soon? I'm starting to get worried."  
I nodded, breathing deeply through my nose."Yeah, Aunt Emily's taking me in today."  
"Good, I don't like seeing you this way."  
Jacob stayed with me the rest of the day, rubbing my back, and hugging me as I vomited the rest of my breakfast up. Eventually, I stopped getting sick, and then Jacob held me as we watched a movie. I was just beginning to fall asleep when Aunt Emily came into the room.  
"Time to go Jacky."  
I nodded faintly, and Jacob pressed a kiss to my lips and the top of my head before letting me go. I stumbled into the car, rubbing my eyes sleepily. The drive was quiet, Aunt Emily put on the radio and mouthed the words to some song.  
After about half an hour, we pulled up to the doctor's office. The secretary smiled as we walked in, and I smiled weakly back.  
"Are you Jacky Akhet?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
Aunt Emily waved to me as I followed the secretary.  
"Allrighty, follow me, and the doctor will be with you in a moment." she led me to a door, and opened it, motioning me inside.  
I sat down on a chair, and looked around. The room was plain. A dull white, with random health posters tacked onto the walls. There was a light rap at the door.  
"Come in." I said.  
The doorknob turned, and in walked the doctor. He was very pale, with light blonde hair, and amber eyes. I stood up to shake his hand, but slipped. The doctor caught me with unnatural grace. Like the man in the forest, I realized in shock.  
"You-you're a vampire!"  
The doctor looked at me, "Yes, I am, how did you know?"  
"Well, umm, you're really pale, and graceful and..."  
He chuckled, "Those are good reasons I suppose. Don't worry though, I won't hurt you. I only drink animal's blood. Do you see my eyes? They're amber, not red."  
I nodded.  
"I'm Carlisle, by the way, Carlisle Cullen."  
"I'm Jacky Akhet."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." he said, motioning for me to sit down, "I hear that you've been quite sick for the past week. Would you like to describe your symptoms to me?"  
"Well, every morning, for the past week, I've been really sick, like vomiting every single dangnab morning. And I don't like some of my favorite foods any more, when I think about them, it makes me want to puke. It's weird, I've never been sick this long before."  
Dr. Cullen nodded. "Well, I'm going to do a quick checkup, feel free to tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable."  
Dr. Cullen checked my nose, ears and eyes. He tested my reflexes, and listened closely to my heartbeat. He then prodded my stomach, and listened very closely. After a moment, he straightened up.  
"I have some good, and some surprising news. Which would you like to hear first?"  
"The good news."  
"You're not sick."  
I smiled slightly, "And the surprising?"****


	17. Surprise After Surprise

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, sorry that I have been a bit slow when it comes to updating, but hey, it's a busy life! Many of you guessed what was going to happen in this chapter, so read on to see if your guesses are correct!**

**Three reviews until I update again, any comments or suggestions are appreciated!**

**Thanks,**

**Kat**

"You're pregnant."

I felt as though I was going to be sick again. Pregnant? That was insane! There was no way that this was happening, and yet, it was.  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, being a vampire can sometimes come in handy. We have an amazing hearing sense, I can hear your heartbeat, as well as the baby's."  
I gaped at Dr. Cullen.  
"You don't have to keep the baby you know, You could-"  
I cut him off, wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach. "No, I'm keeping the baby, no matter what."  
Dr. Cullen smile, "Well then, congratulations Ms. Akhet, you are going to have a baby."  
He finished talking me through then precautions, the do's and don't's of pregnancy. He explained side effects, and that sort of thing before ushering me out of the room.  
"Thank you Jacky, feel free to call me if you have any questions." he smiled, and shook my hand.  
"Thanks Dr. Cullen." I said, walking back to the waiting room.  
Aunt Emily was sitting on a chair, chatting with the secretary . They both looked up as I walked in.  
"How'd it go?" Aunt Emily asked.  
"I'm not sick!" I said, smiling.  
"Good, well the, what was wrong?"  
"Nothing was, or is wrong. I'm pregnant."  
Aunt Emily's jaw dropped. "Really? I mean, you're serious?"  
I nodded.  
"And you're keeping it?"  
"Yep. Look, I know that I'm young, but I love my baby already, and I can't have someone take it away from me."  
"Oh, I wouldn't dream of taking it away from you. I'll support you the whole way. The baby is Jacob's right?"  
"Umm, yeah." I said, blushing, and looking at my hands.  
"Have you told him yet?"  
"Nope, you're the first person to know."  
Aunt Emily grinned, and then jumped up to hug me.  
"Jacky! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Me too," I said, "Me too."  
The drive back seemed short. Aunt Emily talked to me the whole way back, she was ecstatic.  
"Oh my gosh Jacky!" she kept saying, "A real live baby! Wow!"  
I just nodded, smiling. This was all so unexpected, but it felt right, like it was bound to happen. We pulled into the driveway, and Aunt Emily jumped out. She ran over to my side of the car before I even had the chance to unbuckle my seatbelt, Aunt Emily opened the door for me, and I got out, smiling and shaking my head.  
Before we walked through the front door, I put a hand on Aunt Emily's shoulder.  
"Yes?" she said, spinning around to face me.  
"Umm, could you not tell anyone else? I want to say it first."  
"Of course!" she exclaimed, pulling me inside.  
Jacob looked up from the kitchen counter, a cup of cold coffee clutched in his hands.  
"How'd it go?" he asked.  
"Let's go on a walk," I suggested, "I have something to tell you."  
Jacob nodded, jumping up, and grabbing me a coat. We walked in silence along First Beach, our fingers twined together. Jacob's face was anxious, as if he was expecting bad news. We walked, and walked, and walked, until we landed in a beautiful little lagoon/ A big rock was perched in the san, and I sat on it, pulling Jacob next to me.  
"Do you have cancer?" he burst out, his eyes searching my face.  
I giggled, and then my giggles turned to laughs.  
"Well do you?" he asked, his expression slightly relaxed, but still anxious.  
"No, no of course not." I gasped between laughs, "Sorry, but you just looked so serious."  
"Well then, what is the news?" Jacob said.  
I quieted down, and looked at my fingers, shifting around nervously.  
"I'm pregnant."  
I quickly looked up at Jacob. His jaw hung open in shock.  
"I'm keeping it." I said firmly, before Jacob could speak.  
He was mouthing words, unable to from the sounds that went with them.  
"Really?" he finally managed to say.  
"Yes, and don't try to tell me that I can't keep it. Aunt Emily already offered her help."  
Jacob just gaped at me.  
I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "You don't want a baby do you?"  
Jcob didn't make a sound.  
I stood up, suddenly numb. He didn't want the baby, he didn't want me. I ran blindly down the beach, tears streaming down my face. I ran up the road, and into the forest, tripping over rocks and tree roots. I finally slowed down, gasping for breath.  
"Jacky? Jacky where are you?" I heard Jacob's frantic shouts echo through the forest.  
I made no reply. I curled into a ball next to a tree trunk, my body shaking with sobs.  
"Jacky? Jacky?" Jacob was drawing closer. I suddenly felt his eyes fall on me, and I flinched as he walked towards me. "Jacky?"  
I refused to look up. Jacob sighed, and sat down next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, and made no move to remove it.  
"Jacky, I thought that you were hurt, that the baby was hurt. What would I have done..." he trailed off, and I slowly raised my head to look at him.  
"Wait, you mean that you care about the baby? Yous still care about me?"  
He groaned in frustration.  
"Is this about what you couldn't tell me a while back? Because you still don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"No, no, I should tell you." Jacob gripped my hands, and looked at me. "Werewolves do this thing called imprinting, it's when we find our solemates. We look at someone, and 'bam' nothing else matters but that person. She is your everything. Your love, your life, and you would do anything for her. She is your meaning for life, your gravity, and you wouldn't know what to do without her."  
"Oh." I said quietly, "So who's your imprint."  
Jacob ran his fingers through his hair, and looked at me nervously, "You."


	18. Baking Time

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and continues to favorite/ follow this story, it means so much to me. I love you guys! I apologize for the kong wait, but I had a bit of writers block. The sooner you review, the sooner I update! Three reviews until the next chapter...**

**P.S. I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Thanks,**

**Kat**

My jaw dropped, "Me, me?" I asked, blushing.  
"Yes, you." Jacob said, nervously searching my face.  
I grinned, and kissed him. I felt his lips curl up, and he drew me closer. We reluctantly pulled back.  
"So, who are the other imprints?" I asked.  
"Well, Jared's imprint is Kim, Sam's is Emily, and Quil's is Claire."  
I held my hand up, "Wait, Quil imprinted on a two year old?"  
Jacob nodded.  
"What the heck?" I was going to say more, but Jacob stopped me.  
"Quil will wait until she's grown up to tell her. For now he will be a brother, and a best friend. As long as Quil phases, he'll stay the same age. When Claire's ready, he'll tell her."  
I nodded, and twined Jacob's hand with mine, our fingers pleaching together.  
"Will you always be there for me?" I asked.  
"Always." he promised.  
"Jake?"  
"Jacky?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine.  
"We'll see about that." I said, grinning, and I pulled him closer to me. I fell asleep in his warm arms, his finger tracing circles on my back.

I woke to the sounds of nature. A bird hooted in the overhead, and a stream babbled in the far off distance. Jacob's arms shifted around me, and I tilted my head up to face him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, his face absent from any worry. His eyes fluttered open, and he grinned at me.  
"Hey Jacky."  
"Hey Jakey."  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Really well. that was probably the best sleep that I've had in months."  
Jacob smiled, and he kissed my forehead.  
"I love you." he said, and rubbed my stomach, "And the baby."  
"We love you too. You're going to be the best dad ever."  
'And you're going to be the best Mom."  
I kissed him again, and then looked around.  
"I guess that we should be getting back home. Aunt Emily will be worried."  
Jacob nodded, and lifted me off of him to stand up. I began to stand up, bit my feet were suddenly off of the ground, and Jacob was carrying me bridal style back to Aunt Emily's house.  
"When do you want to announce the news?" Jacob asked.  
"Isn't there going to be a bonfire tomorrow?"  
"Yep."  
"Perfect, we can tell everyone there."  
Jacob nodded, and then stiffened.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
We were in front of Aunt Emily's house.  
"Just get inside, now. Don't come out, no matter what." he set me down. "I'll be fine, but I have to go. Stay safe." he planted a kiss on my lips, before turning and running into the woods.  
I turned to face Aunt Emily's house, and walked inside, letting the door bang shut.  
"Hello?" I heard Aunt Emily call.  
"Hey Aunt Em, it's Jacky."  
Aunt Emily came into the room as I took off my shoes, and hung up my jacket. She put her hands on my hips as I stood up.  
"Where have you been/" she demanded.  
"Umm, I spent last night with Jacob."  
"Are you okay?'  
I nodded.  
"Good, and don't you dare frighten me like that again."  
"Okay, sorry. Do you know why Jake had to go?"  
"Vampire in the area. All of the other imprints should be coming over soon. I'll answer the door. You can go anywhere that you want, just stay inside of the house, and don't open any windows or doors."  
I nodded again, and the front doorbell rang. Kim and Claire stumbled in.  
"Hey guys!" I said.  
They both looked relieved to see me.  
"Jacky!" Claire exclaimed, running forward to hug me.  
"Hi Claire-Bear."  
She grinned at me, and I smiled back.  
"Hey Jacky." Kim said, "Looks like you've made a new friend."  
"Guess so."  
"Quit dawdling!" Aunt Emily said, marching into the room with three aprons slung over her shoulder. "It's baking time!"


	19. Kimmy Kim Kim

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and may the unicorns look down on you and smile, and may you find rainbow cupcakes at your front door. I love each and everyone of you who read my work, enjoy it, favorite it, follow it, and last but certainly not least REVIEW it! I apologize for not posting, but you all took a while to review, and I also had the schminsiest bit of writer's block. A quick shoutout to: Shadow Realm Triforce, bookfreak345, and for being the reviewers for the last chapter!**

**I love you guys!**

**P.S. Obviously I do not own Twilight, if I did, I would have added myself into the story, and had Jacob or Embry or Paul imprint on me.**

**Thanks!**

**Kat**

**P.S. only three reviews until I update again! Maybe more feedback this time? But I have some unexpected twists coming up...**

The night was really fun. Apparently, when Aunt Emily gets stressed, she bakes, and we did a helluvalotta baking. I believe that, in total, we finished three cakes, fourteen sheets of cookies, three different kinds of bread, cinnamon rolls, and some pancakes, because Claire was hungry. Eventually, we were all so exhausted, that we were forced to retire to our beds. It was only as I lay down in my bed, that I felt the loneliness creep in. I was scared, for Jacob's sake. I mean, that vampire that they were hunting could be the one that killed my parents, and was now coming for me! I hadn't told anyone about the phone calls yet. Whenever I would even think about telling Jacob, a lump rose in my throat, and I stopped.  
I tossed and turned, never finding a comfortable place in my bed. It seemed that Kim felt the same way. She was supposed to be on the couch, but I heard soft footsteps in the hallway, and then a light rapping at my door.  
"Jacky? Can I come in? It's Kim."  
"Of course." I said, waving her in. She walked in, and took a seat on the end of my bed.  
"Can I sleep in your room? I don't really like having to sleep alone downstairs."  
"I know what you feel like, I can't really sleep. I can set up a bed for you on the floor, okay?"  
"Sure." she smiled gratefully.  
We crept downstairs, grabbing pillows and blankets, oh yes, and some cookies, before going back upstairs. Claire was sleeping with Aunt Emily, and somehow that had both managed to fall asleep. Kim and I tried to stay quiet, but as soon as we got to my room, we burst out giggling. I pulled the door closed, twisting the knob so that it wouldn't slam shut.  
We set Kim's bed up on the floor next to mine, and then we each jumped into our respective areas. Kim squished the pillows around, until she was in a comfortable upright position, and I did the same.  
"So..." she began, "How's it going with Jacob? Has he confessed his undying love to you?"  
I laughed, blushing, "Yep. Now Clarissa won't be able to steal him, she won't have a chance."  
Kim nodded understandingly, "So is she giving you a hard time too? I remember, when I first met Jared, she was after him, although you probably have it worse. She's definitely more crazy about Jacob."  
"Yeah, she absolutely hates my guts. I almost feel bad for her. I mean, I don't think that she has ever found someone who really loved her. And just when she thinks that she might have a chance, she gets turned down. If that happened to me, I would be a hag, just like she is."  
Kim laughed, "I gotcha. Pity party for Clarissa, the queen of mean bees. I just don't know why she is such an opposite from her brother, I mean he's a really good guy. I dated him for a few months before I met Jared."  
"She has a brother? Yikes, poor guy. Who is he?"  
"Max, the guy in your science class."  
I gasped, "Max? But, that's preposterous, he's such a good guy. If I didn't have Jacob, he would probably be my best friend, other than you of course." I grinned at her.  
"Yeah, it sucks for him, but I guess that he's learned how to deal with her over. I believe his tactic is called the 'Take care of yourself, because Clarissa doesn't have a chance' tactic."  
I laughed, and then checked the time."Oh jeez, it's almost one in the morning, we should try and get some sleep before the boys come home."  
Kim nodded, and slipped under her covers, yawning and sleepily saying, "G'night."  
"Night."  
At about three in the morning, I woke to a sharp rapping at the window. I clutched my covers, and grabbed my hair brush from my bedside table, before walking to the window. Had the vampire finally come to get me? Was everyone okay? Where was Jacob? My questions were answered, when I saw Jacob crouched on the windowsill, motioning for me to open the window. I did so, and he slipped inside, followed by a very weary Jared.  
Jared took one look around the room, before his eyes came to rest on Kim, and his face lit up. He practically ran to her side, before slipping under the covers and snuggling next to her.. It probably took around three seconds for him to fall asleep.  
I stifled my laughter, and Jacob grinned. I pulled him over to my bed, and we both got under the sheets.  
"So, how'd it go?" I asked.  
Jacob's expression hardened. "Not so well to tell you the truth. The vampire just played with us. She would jump over the boundary line constantly, so that we couldn't get to her. Eventually she just ran off, so Sam let us come home."  
I nodded, and placed a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "Well, I'm just glad that you're okay."  
"Me too." he said, sighing, as he pulled me close. We fell, asleep, curled closely together.


	20. The Other Side

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get three reviews :( but I did get loads of new story followers and favorites. Thank you so much to everyone who did that! Geez, it's been a while since I updated, a few months at least. It makes me cringe just thinking about it. I have no excuse, other than that I have been super lazy. :I **

**I love you guys and girls and all of your support, it makes me so happy. I just looked over my reviews again, and wanted to give a quick shout out to Fellowship of Avengers, who has reviewed so many of the chapters. So, without further ado, here is another short chapter.**

**P.S. I apologize for the length of this one, but there is a longer one coming up, PROMISE! **

**P.P.S. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (Obviously, if I did I would be a rich bazillionaire)**

**Thanks, **

**Kat**

Clarissa POV:

Last night had been a lonely one. Max had taken me to a party, but then he had to leave with one of his friends. I ended up wandering around the club on my own, occasionally seeing someone and chatting with them for a few minutes. I eventually made my way to the bar. I knew that I was underage, but what were the chances of anything bad happening? Plus, I had already done this loads of times before.

I grabbed shot after shot, knocking them down with some beer. The room began to get a bit fuzzy, and I suddenly realized that someone at the other end of the bar was watching me. A very attractive male. He noticed me looking, and stood up, before making his way over to me. He was tall, and his skin was pale, he had prominent cheekbones, and full luscious lips. I giggled nervously as he drew closer. The man looked to be about 18 or so, that was good, I had always enjoyed boys a few years older than me.

"Why hello there darling." he said.

I blushed as he sidled up closer to me. "Hi."

His hand grazed my shoulder, playing with the strap. He looked into my eyes, "Would you like to come back to my place tonight? I think that we could have some fun."

I nodded, and he led me back to his car. Before we slipped inside I asked, "What's your name?"

"Jasper Hale. And yours my darling?"

"Clarissa, Clarissa Monique."

He nodded, and pulled me into the car.


	21. My Blurry Confusion

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I'm a horrible person, for not updating as much as I used to, but hey, life's busy! I just wanted to thank all of my supporters, and people who favorite/follow/review my story! i love you people! I mean seriously, 26 favorites and 42 followers! That's AMAZING! I guess that I've been kind of a jerk lately, asking for reviwes, and so, from now on, I'm not going to beg for the, but I would greatly appreciate feedback, the good, the bad, anything. Okay, that was realllllllllllllllllllllyyyy loooooong. So, without further ado, to the story! **

**(P.S. The first section is Jacky's point of view, then the story switches to Clarissa's, look at the previous chapter if you're confused)**

**Thanks!**

**Kat**

I groaned, and rolled over, and apparently, off of the bed. Jacob heard the thump, and immediately ran jumped off of the bed.

"Jacky! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he rushed to my side.

I brushed him off, "Yeah, I'm fine, jeez. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't move."

He laughed, and blushed, pulling me up, and into his arms. "I know, I'm sorry. Hey, do you want to go downstairs for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Aren't you always?" I teased.

"Yes, and your point is?" He picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder. "C'mon princess, let's go eat."

I struggled to get off of him as he ran downstairs, but had no luck. Jacob ran into the kitchen, and placed me carefully down on a stool, and began zooming around the kitchen. I was about to get up, when Jacob came back and put a hand on my shoulder to keep me down.

"Just one second." he said, and grinned as the toaster went off. He ran over to it, and about a minute later a full breakfast had been set in front of me. Jake sat down next to me, and I looked around, stunned. There was bacon and eggs, toast, yogurt, a variety of fruits and cereal.

"Is this all for me?" I asked, stunned.

"Whatever you can eat," Jacob said, reaching across the table and grabbing a banana, "I'll eat the rest."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Jake's words were muffled through a mouthful of banana.

We finished breakfast, with Jake eating most of the food, but still managing to finish before me. At about 9:00 a.m. Jared and Kim made their way downstairs, with Jared rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I had to wake him up." Kim said, taking a seat next to me, "How'd you get Jake up? He sleeps like the dead."

"I fell out of bed."

Kim laughed, and accepted the glass of orange juice that Jared pushed her way. She then turned to face me again.

"So are you guys coming to the bonfire tonight?" Kim motioned at Jacob and I.

I looked over at Jake and he nodded, "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Awesome, Claire's coming too."

I smiled. Jake walked up behind me, and I leaned my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, before picking me up, slipping onto the chair, and placing me onto his lap. I looked up at him, and he pecked me on the lips.

"Should we tell them tonight?" Jacob asked, "We don't have to if you're not ready."

"No, no we should. I want everyone to know."

"I love you so much Jacky."

"I love you more."

Clarissa POV

I woke up on the floor. My hair was splayed out, and my head throbbed painfully. I groaned, propping myslef up onto my elbows Nd blinking to clear my eyes. The room that I was in was nice and clean. A green couch took up one side of the room. The ceiling was high, and all of the walls were painted a soft white. I sat up and the throbbing in my head became even more painful. Slowly getting to my feet, I listened for a noise. Everything was silent. I couldn't remember what I had done last night until a man walked into the room.

He smiled at my blurry confusion, and leaned against the wall, his dark pants and jacket contrasting with the white.

"Clarissa." he spoke in a smooth, silky voice, and it all came flooding back to me. The drinks, the world becoming fuzzier with each one until everything went black.

"Yes?" my voice quivering.

"Here, I thought that you might want these." Jasper held out a shirt and tight skirt. "They were all that I could find in my sister's closet."

"Thanks." I dropped the sheet that I was holding up to cover myself. Jasper watched as I surveyed my body in shock. There were large purple bruises covering my skin. I touched one decorating my rib cage and winced.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"Just put on the clothes and get out." Jasper's body had turned tense although his voice stayed cool and even. It was his eyes that frightened me. Last night in my drunken darkness, they had seemed golden amber. Now they were a furious storming black.

I nodded and hurriedly got into the clothes. The labels were designer, and the fabric was smooth on my bruises. Jasper flung a YSL jacket and Gucci bag at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking at the designer things. They must have cost a fortune.

"Just get out. I've called a Taxi. What's left of your clothes are in the bag. GO!"Jaser kept his lip movements controlled, and refused to look at me. I nodded again, picking up the bag.

"Will I see you again?"

"Yes. Now please leave, for your own good."

I left the apartment complex with a smile on my face.


	22. You can do this!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Remember me? Yep...after abondoning my story with a horrible case of writer's block, I am back! Just to clarify in this chapter, it switches POV, which I have clearly demonstrated by bolding the POV's. Hope you enjoy the long overdue chapter and remember to favorite, follow and review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Kat**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight!**

**Jake's POV:**

That night, the boys and I helped carry food down to First Beach. Emily had made dinner, a very large dinner, to satisfy our large appetites. It consisted of hamburgers, baked beans and corn. Jacky had also made some vanilla cupcakes for dessert. Sam had already started a bonfire from some driftwood left on the beach. The flames glowed blue and yellow underneath the clear, star-filled sky. I set down the pot of baked beans, and turned around as I felt someone's arms wrap around me. Jacky smiled up at me.

"Hey babe." I said, smiling back.

"Hi Jake." she said softly.

"Nervous?"

"A bit."

"It'll be okay, I mean seriously, everyone here adores you." I reassured her.

Embry snatched Jacky away from me, and spun her around in the sand, "Yeah we loooove you Jacky." He said, laughing at her. She giggled, and I smiled at the sound. God, I loved her so much.

The other imprints showed up, and found Sam, Jared and Quil. Then everyone formed a line and got food. Finally, we all settled around the fire eating and laughing. After everyone was finished with dessert, Billy and the other tribal elders showed up. The fire crackled as they told the legends of our tribe. Jacky curled into my side, and I rested my chin on her head. Billy finished his story, and everyone was silent. I could hear the waves crashing on th shore in the background, and Jacky breathing. I looked down at her, and squeezed her hand. She nodded, and sat up. I cleared my throat, making everyone look at me.

"Um, Jacky and I, we have an announcement." I smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm pregnant." Jacky said.

The silence was thick, everyone digesting the information, and then Embry whooped.

"Yahoo! Congrats Jake, you're gonna be a daddy!" he jumped up and slapped me on the back.

"Thanks." I laughed.

Everyone smiled, and began to congratulate us. I could see Jacky smiling out of the corner of my eye, and I was relieved that everyone had taken the news so well. Kim was hugging Jacky, and Claire was jumping up and down.

"A BABY! JACKY'S GONNA HAVE A BABY!' she kept yelling with excitement while Quil watched her with a grin on his face.

Eventually, everyone started heading back to the house, but Jacky and I chose to stay by the fire. Once they had all left, Jacky moved closer to curl up beside me.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

I took a moment to answer. "How happy I am. I mean, I've really never been this happy before. I feel like the luckiest man in the world, to have you as my soulmate, and a baby on the way..." I trailed off, smiling.

Jacky looked up at me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You know, I was really nervous when I told you, even more nervous than I was telling everyone else. It was like, everyone else could hate me and I wouldn't care, but if you hated me, my life would be over. You are my everything, you know that right?"

"You are my life." I answered simply.

"I am a bit scared though, I mean they don't show you those birth videos at school for nothing. It doesn't exactly look, pleasant." Jacky made a face.

"I know, but I promise that I'll be there, and that you can yell mean things at me and cuss, and squeeze my hand until it feels like it's going to fall off, whatever you need to do."

Jacky smiled at that, but then her smile vanished.

"What?" I squeezed her hand, a worried expression on my face.

"What about everyone at school? I mean what will they think, and Clarissa...Oh god."

"It will be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, and as for Clarissa, remember that you are my reason for existence, and she doesn't matter. Everyone here supports and loves you okay?"

"Okay." she mumbled into my shoulder, and then yawned. I picked her up and placed her delicately on my lap. Jacky nestled into my chest and fell asleep. I kissed the top of her head and watched the crackling flames glowing blue and green until I fell asleep.

**Clarissa POV:**

By the time the taxi arrived at my house, I had cleaned up considerably, brushing my hair in the backseat and reapplying my makeup. In the bag, I found five hundred dollars and a piece of paper with an address and phone number. I considered calling the number, but decided that it could wait until I was back at home. As the taxi slowed to a stop, I fished some money out of the bag, but the taxi driver shook his head.

"Eet haz already been paid for by Mr. Jasper." he said in a thick russian accent.

"Okay then." I got out, grabbing my bags. I walked up the sidewalk to the front door, I rang the doorbell and sighed impatiently as I waited outside. Sometimes I wish that we had a smaller house, because it took Maria so long to open the door if she was on the other side. Our house was four stories tall, with a huge backyard and sprawling front lawn. There was a circular driveway that led out to a huge iron fence with an intercom system. Daddy always wanted us to be safe so the fence was locked to the outside world. If someone wanted to come in, they would have to state their name and purpose before they were allowed inside.

The house was stucco on the outside, a soft sand color with large windows and white trimming. Maria finally opened the door and I walked inside, brushing her off as she tried to take my bag, muttering in Spanish.

"I'm fine." I snapped, and she stopped trying, walking away and shaking her head. The entrance, a grand foyer, was very, white. With white walls, a white ceiling and a large white marble staircase leading upstairs, it was almost blinding at times. A golden chandelier hung down from the ceiling, hundreds of crystals glittering in the light that shone in from two large windows on the outside of the house. The staircase was off to the left side with a silver handlebar. Directly in front of me was a fountain with water spouting from the mouths of four golden dolphins, and landing back in the basin. Past the fountain were two french doors that opened up to the patio.

I stalked upstairs with my bag and walked to my room, passing three bathrooms and four bedrooms. I opened my door and walked in with a huff, throwing my bag onto the floor.

"Where were you last night?" a voice came from my bed.

I nearly screamed, Max was sprawled on my bed, looking lazily up at me.

"Fuck you! I almost had a heart attack!"

Max chuckled, and propped himself up onto his elbows, "No but seriously, where were you?"

"Where do you think I was?" I sat down on the edge of my bed, and pulled off my jimmy choo's, flexing my feet.

"Off playing slut with some 30 year old guy."

"He was not 30!" I said indignantly.

"Well I was right about the first part."

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the bed.

"Clarissa, you are worth so much more than this! I know you, and this," he motioned to me, "Isn't you."

I looked up at Max, and my eyes were suddenly filled with tears. "But what if this is me? What if this is all that I'm worth, all that I'll ever be. That pretty mean bitch that everyone talks about?" I began to cry, my mascara leaving streaks down my cheeks.

"Claire, c'mon, you know that you're more than this, I believe that you're more than this, You just have to start believing in yourself."

"I can't." I whispered.

Max came up behind me, and carried me to lay next to him. I curled into his embrace and sobbed. He held me tightly, "Yes, you can."


End file.
